hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cougar's Battle 3: Diamond Tiara VS Tad Spencer
Diamond_Tiara_god.jpg|Diamond Tiara. VS.jpg Tad_Spenser.jpg|Tad Spencer. Description MLP VS Bully. For more information about the combatants see the biographies below. Character Biographies Diamond Tiara Tiara was born in Equestria, North Outworld, in a rich villa, that made her very cool for Shao Kahn. Diamond immigrated down to Earth in 2008 like all other ponies, because Emperor Shao decided all the newer ponies are immigrants and must be send to Earth because Outworld is already overpopulated. Diamond joined the Barzini crime family in 2008, becoming a member there as Emilio Barzini's daughter, sister to Norman, Victor and Emilio 3rd. Tiara, like other ponies, had similarities to her family. Tiara had been a Corleone family target numerous times too: She was about to be assassinated on 2nd of July 2014 by their hitman Kenneth, but he failed as he was founded by Francesco Barzini, and brutally beaten up until he was knocked out cold. And now, while the Dixmor Project is fighting with the Corleone family, Tiara is behind, planning more schemes on how to take over France and take over the rest of Europe too. The Project even promised to fulfil her wish and help her with the conquest, but said she will have to share Europe with Hell, however. She is now currently Giuseppe Travonni's target, but it is unknown when he will try to assassinate her, but he will fail once more, according to Lord Shinnok's foreseen events. Tad Spencer Tad is one of the richest students on his school, quite possibly behind only the Harringtons. His family's fortune apparently comes from the Spencer Shipping Co., a shipping company owned by his father that runs out of Blue Skies Industrial Park. Their palace is in the middle of Old Bullworth Vale, and is big enough that their garage has its own address. On Facebook, Tad said that his parents primarily chose Bullworth because it was so expensive, and that high prices equal high quality. Tad is also troubled by his home life and family, particularly his overbearing and abusive father. He has a love-hate relationship with his dad, wanting to both - make him proud and make him pay for the abuse and bad treatment. He sometimes mumbles about his parents and their domestic problems when walking around the school. He is also ashamed that his father is a self-made man rather than old money, and so he puts on faux-British pretensions to cover up this insecurity. It is also implied that the abuse and expectations given to him by his father has taken a toll on his self-esteem, with one line of his dialogue mentioning that he thinks he is too worthless to claim a position of power in the school. Tad also has a brother who has no chin and is enrolled in the Happy Volts Mental Asylum. Tad's father is clearly stated to be abusive to both Tad and his mother - Tad himself claims that his father taught him the meaning of pain. Interlude (Barzini Estate, Paris, France, 11:58 PM 1 March 2017.) Frank Barzini: My granddaughter, Tiara, are you prepared for this so-called Death Battle? Tiara: Of course! What do you think? I'm the richest and most powerful uh, Barzini, probly'. After I beat this guy, France is mine. Frank: You have indeed longed desire to rule France. So much as I have to rule US, it is finally in my hands. And after all these years... It's about time you get something to; France. Tiara: No shit. Frank: Shall we go to the arena? Tiara: Sure. (They sat in their limo and the chauffeur drives them to the arena) (Spencer Mansion, Bullworth, Texas, 12:02 AM 1 March 2017) Spencer's father: You worthless piece of trash! You better make me proud and beat that peasant out there! Tad: Y-yes, daddy. Tad's dad: I've heard that before. You better... *grabs Tad by the tie and holds him in air* not fail me, son. Tad: I-I-I wo-won't... Tad's dad: *Drops him and leaves* Tad: *Gets in his limo* Drive me to the bloody location! Wherever it is. Chauffeur: Yes, sir! *He drives Tad to his location* *Tiara and Tad met at the arena* Tad: What on Earth? I'm fightin' against a bloody phony! What madness is this? Tiara: I'm not just anypony, shrimpy. I'm Diamond Tiara! And you better bow to the new ruler of France! Tad: *Looks around* Well, where is he? Tiara: Ugh! That new ruler is me! Tad: I know - I just trolled with your ego a bit. Tiara: Let's just get this over with! Death Battle Tiara jumps at Spencer and tackles him down with her hooves and punches him twice in the face and prepares to deliver a third blow. Tad blocks the third punch, pushes her off, and punches her twice in the belly then 4 times in the face, knocking her on the floor, and her tiara rolls off her head. Tiara stands back up and tries to low-blow Tad, who blocks her attack and pushes her on the ground again. While Tiara is struggling to get back up, Tad takes his tie, wraps it around Tiara's neck, and starts choking her. Tiara however, bites his fingers while he is choking her and he jumps away. Diamond tackles the frightened Tad down, grabs a nearby rock and prepares to smash it in Tad's face, however Spencer picks up Tiara and tries to throw her off a nearby cliff, but is at the last second smashed in his head with the rock. Tad gets dizzy, drops Tiara and lays on the ground, knocked out, but unfortunately, he drops Tiara right into the cliff. Diamond is seen falling down deep into the cliff, screaming, and presumably dies when her screaming stops. About few minutes later Tad wakes up and seeing no sign of Tiara anywhere and only some blood and her tiara on the floor, Spencer laughs maniacally and throws her crown down the cliff as well, saying: "Farewell, 'Ruler of France.'" Results (Back at the Barzini Estate) Frank: She-she... she didn't!??? NO!!!! Why did it had to happen?! :'( WHY!?? Victor Barzini: I'm sorry, grandfather, but Tad was proven stronger. I already knew it from the beginning that Spencer would win; He is a boxer after all. Frank: But... but... No! WHY??! *Cries* Victor: Calm down, father, it'll be alright. Frank: I hope so... At least I still got you, Victor. You're the only grandchild I have left. Victor: Ah, don't worry - when Umberto and Carmine grown up they will make the Barzini legacy and empire great again! Greater than it was ever before! Even before Emilio was in charge. Frank: *Stops crying* Yes... Let us hope so. (Meanwhile at Spencer's Mansion) Tad's daddy: Son, I am proud of you. Finally you have proven your worth, at least partially. Now that is something I didn't expect from you. I guess you are one of us after all, you worthless, ungrateful but awesome-for-once bastard. I'll fix ya a new opponent tomorrow, tho, then we'll see how you can fight PEOPLE, not just phonies. Tad: T-tha-thank you, daddy, a-and s-s-u-sur-sure daddy. Tad_Spenser_drawn.jpg|Spencer is sadly the winner. I was hoping Diamond would win. Winner's short trailer Category:Death Battles Category:Cougar's Battles